Alma ver Sam
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Una alma puede cambiar una vida


Alma versión Sam

La vida no siempre es justa y Sam winchester lo sabia mejor que nadie

Siendo huérfano de madre, había tenido una infancia y adolescencia terrible, viviendo en moteles sin parar, con su padre siempre ausente y criado por su hermano mayor.

Por eso, en cuando vio la oportunidad de escapar lo hizo.

Se fue a Stanford e hizo una nueva vida junto a Jessica.

Pero el destino le volvió a jugar chueco y perdió a jessica de la misma forma que a su madre.

Después de esto volvió con Dean, volvió a la vida que tanto había rehuido.

Tarde se dio cuenta que esa vida siempre lo seguiría.

Muchas perdidas y cosas tuvieron que pasar para que lo conociera.

El truquero, Loki, asi se hacia llamar.

Al principio lo miro como una criatura mas a la que cazar, una con un sentido del humor muy negro.

Creyo que lo habían matado pero se equivoco.

Loki mato a Dean una y otra vez, eso fue mucho para Sam, le dolia ver a su hermano morir.

Loki le dijo que tenia que acostumbrarse a la vida sin Dean, que tarde o temprano tendría que vivirla ya que Dean estaba condenado al infierno

Pero Sam no quiso escuchar, el aun tenia la esperanza de salvar a su hermano, no podía perderlo a el también.

Pero fallo, no pudo salvarlo y Dean murió.

Consumido por su perdida Sam se dejo embaucar por Ruby, aun después de que recupero a Dean.

Después de su gran error, que dio como resultado la liberación de Lucifer, volvieron a toparse con Loki quien ahora les quiso hacer asumir su papel como los recipientes de Miguel y Lucifer.

Y fue en ese encuentro cuando descubrió quien era realmente Loki, no era otro mas que el arcángel Gabriel.

Eso le sorprendió, nunca lo vio venir, entonces se dio cuenta que había algo mas, algo que lo unia a el de una forma extraña, como si sus almas tuvieran un nexo muy fuerte entre ellos

Castiel le había dicho que un humano solamente tenia ese vinculo con un angel en especial, el que era su protector desde antes incluso de descender del cielo.

Después de saber eso, sin que Dean lo supiera claro, había comenzado a seguir su pista, obsesionándose con él.

Y tiempo después se lo había vuelto a encontrar y lo había encerrado en un circulo de fuego.

Ahí lo había interrogado hasta que le había sonsacado la verdad que Sam ya sospechaba, Gabriel había sido el asignado para cuidarlo.

Pero no había hecho un buen trabajo, cuando Gabriel había huido del cielo había dejado también sus responsabilidades para con Sam.

Este no se lo tomo muy bien, aun cuando Gabriel le explico sus motivos.

Pero a pesar de todo Sam no podía estar furioso con el.

Gabriel le prometió que estaría con el después de eso.

Y la relación de ambos no tardo en cambiar de la de angel y protegido a la de amantes.

Meses después se había presentado para salvarlo a el, a Dean de los dioses paganos y Lucifer.

Y lo consiguió, logro sacarlos…dando su vida a cambio

Sam supo entonces que no estaba destinado a ser feliz.

Perder a Gabriel había sido el golpe mas duro.

Mucho mas que perder a Jessica, porque la conexión con el arcángel era mas fuerte que la que alguna vez tuvo con la chica.

El arcángel lo había engañado, le había prometido estar con el pero no había cumplido.

Sam entro en una depresión a partir de eso, nadie lo noto, ni siquiera Dean.

Durante mucho tiempo creyo que no podría amar a nadie mas.

Aun cuando estuvo con Amelia, jamás la amo tanto, Gabriel aun seguía dentro de el, en lo mas profundo de su alma y ahí seguiría para siempre.

Nunca espero fue volverlo a ver vivo.

Por eso cuando se presento en el hotel donde Dean, Cass humano y el se quedaban casi se desmaya.

Solamente bastaron unas palabras para hacer el efecto total de todo.

-Estoy de vuelta, Sammy, junto a ti

Y Sam se arrojo en sus brazos sin importar que Castiel y Dean siguieran en la habitación.

Cuando se percato de su presencia los volteo a mirar apenado pero se sorprendió al verlos a ambos sonriendo.

-Dean…-quiso decir

-no digas nada Sam –dijo su hermano –mientras el te haga feliz, yo estoy bien

Sam sonrio y miro a Gabriel arrojándose a sus brazos nuevamente

-gracias por volver –le susurro

-gracias a ti por esperarme Sammy

Sam había perdido a tantas personas y tantas cosas que ya era hora de tener una recompensa

Y que mejor recompensa que haberle sido devuelto su angel protector.

Ahora estaba seguro de algo, jamás volveria permitir que alguien lo alejara de el.

y


End file.
